Fanfictions, quand tu nous tiens
by Girafe13
Summary: Harry se réveille en sursaut d'un rêve passablement étrange. La même nuit, il fera une découverte involvant un jeune blond et une professeure tout à fait respectable qui le laissera pantois... R&R, s'il-vous-plait!


**Petit OS qui m'est sortit tout seul ce soir. (Je dois dire que je n'ai absolument rien contre les slashs, pour ceux qui seront peut-être outrés après la lecture.) Cette fic, C'est juste pour rire. Allez, A+!**

**&&&&**

Harry se releva du lit à plumes avec un certain effort. En effet, rien de plus difficile que de sortir d'un bon lit douillet pour se plonger dans les couloirs froids de l'école. En bâillant, le jeune homme entreprit d'enfiler ses caleçons, puis ses pantalons. Ensuite, d'un air à moitié endormi, il mit sa chemise en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain où il se peigna à moitié et se brossa les dents d'un air absent. Enfin, il noua sa cravate rouge et or à son cou et revint vers le lit les yeux bouffis de sommeil. Il empoigna son sac à dos et l'envoya valser sur son épaule.

_Bon, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié…_, pensa-t-il en avisant soudain le lit défait et complètement vide.

Son coeur manqua un battement. _Mais… où était…?_

Il fit demi-tour pour se retrouver face à la porte. Bah, il le retrouverait plus tard.

Soudain, deux bras pâles le retinrent par le cou et jouèrent allègrement avec sa cravate. Harry frissonna. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et puis, Draco Malfoy lui murmura amoureusement dans l'oreille:

-Tu as failli les oublier.

Harry empoigna ses lunettes que Draco lui tendaient et les mit sur son nez. Enfin, le monde sembla plus clair. Il se retourna et sourit à Malfoy:

-Merci.

-Mais de rien.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement et étouffa un cri d'horreur. _Avait-il vraiment rêvé à…_

Non, c'était plus comme une vision. Quelque chose de pas net se passait en ce moment même dans une salle de Poudlard. Le Survivant se dépêtra de ses couvertures, fouilla un moment dans sa valise, trouva enfin sa cape d'Invisibilité et entreprit de faire sa ronde habituelle dans les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Ce qu'il y vit fut son plus grand cauchemard.

Partout, dans chaque coin sombre, le jeune homme voyait des silhouettes se mouvoir silencieusement. De peur d'être suivi, il prit des racourcis et ratissa les murs. Malheureusement, il tomba nez à nez avec la personne dont il n'aurait pas voulu voir le visage pour tout l'or du monde: Draco Malfoy, en robe de chambre verte élégante.

Harry failli ouvrir la bouche quand à la dernière minute, il se rapella qu'il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il observa Malfoy plus attentivement. Le serpentard semblait en rogne. Il dépassa Harry d'un pas furieux en marmonnant des mots sans suite:

-La vieille harpie s'y est remise. Mais cette fois, ça ne se passera pas comme cela, oh non!

Harry, intrigué, suivit silencieusement Draco. Ils s'engagèrent dans le grand escalier qui menait à la tour de Divination. Harry était de plus en plus curieux. Mais que voulait Malfoy à Trelwaney au beau milieu de la nuit?

Enfin, le jeune blond arriva tout en haut de l'escalier et poussa la trappe. Il s'engouffra, Harry à sa suite, dans la salle de classe complètement vide.

-TRELAWNEY!, hurla Draco en s'invitant dans les quartiers privés de la professeure du troisième oeil, NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS?

Il défonça carrément la porte de la minuscule chambre de Trelawney et fit irruption dans la salle, simplement composée d'un lit, d'un miroir et d'un ordinateur.

Harry en resta bouche bée.

_Quoi? Un ordinateur?_

-Je… euh…, bafouilla-t-elle en levant les yeux de son écran.

-Je vous interdit d'écrire des histoires sur moi et Potter en train de faire… de faire vous savez quoi sur votre site de malheur! Votre force psychique est tellement forte qu'elle m'envoie des rêves dégoutants sur votre… votre fanfoc-machin, là… débita Malfoy, frustré.

-Des fanfictions, je vous prie, Monsieur Malfoy, la reprit faiblement Trelawney.

-Ouais bon, c'est sans importance. Maintenant, fermez-moi ça ou bien écrivez sur des couples plausibles, comme du Granger/Weasley ou encore du Potter/Weasley, mais _s'il-vous-plait_, ne me mettez plus jamais en couple homo!

Sans dire un mot de plus, il refit le chemin inverse avec un vitesse surprenante. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'écran avant de faire de même. Il y lut:

Fanfiction. net Unleash your imagination.

Harry, en se recouchant, décida que les prochaines vacances d'été, il allait rendre impossible l'accès à se site sur l'ordinateur de Dudley.

Qui sait? Son cousin pourrait se trouver une passion inavouée pour l'écriture…

**Alors? Verdict? :P**

**Bises, Audrey =)**


End file.
